What a Terrible Face, and a Lavish Banquet!
What a Terrible Face, and a Lavish Banquet! '''(第捌話　ひでぇ面して、大盤振舞！) is the 8th episode of the 'anime series ''Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman. It was aired on February 26, 2013. Summary Roman is drinking in a local restaurant at night. The waitress doesn't like his presence, so she asks someone to make him leave. The man does so, but Roman gives him a deadly look. The man gets scared, but calms down when Roman stands up and walks away. He is then calling out for him because Roman forgot to pay the bill, but he doesn't turn back. As he walks, a group of delinquents come to Roman and ask him if he is the one drinking everywhere. Roman ignores them, but then they start fighting him. The group leaves after their leader tells a beaten-up Roman to never screw around like that again. Seibei than takes the unconscious Roman to his home and tells his daughter, Akane to take care of him. The other children come and ask what's going home and who is the person their father just brought in. He answers that he is just an idiot. The next morning, the children are talking about Roman, but then they are interrupted by Akane who says that they have been skipping cleaning. They apologize and go to work. Roman, then, regains consciousness and starts looking around. Akane begins to tell him where he is, but her father comes and continues her sentence. He also tells Roman to leave since he is awake. The father than leaves. Akane tells Roman not to mind him, since he has such a sharp tongue. Later, the father finds out that Roman is still there. Akane tells him that this is obvious since he is still injured and that they should let him stay until he recovers. Then she remarks that Roman hasn't eaten anything and says that she is worried about his health. Her father tells her to leave him alone. An old man who is passing by that house sees Roman looking at the children. He says that they don't have parents. He also reveals that Seibei takes care of orphans. Akane tries to convince her father to talk with Roman, but he replies that he doesn't care if he collapses or even dies. She then asks why he has brought him to their house if he thinks that way. He replies while stuttering that he wasn't thinking straight. Magoichi comes to Koharu's house searching for the Helper. She apologizes, saying that he is away right now. Magoichi then asks if she knows when he will return. Kaharu replies that she is not sure. Magoichi says that in that case he will come another time. Koharu stops him before leaving and invites him to lunch. While eating, Koharu remarks how good Magoichi is at using chopsticks. She also says that her brother on the other hand is a total slob with them, he also takes her portion as well, he is picky and farts while eating, just like a child. Then, she starts wondering where he is at that moment. After that, she asks Magoichi what he needed with her brother. He answers that he is searching for a pair of chopsticks. Koharu says that in that case she could help him. Magoichi tells her that they are kind of special, since they are a clue to a certain incident and they are worth a great deal. Koharu tells him that one her brother arrives, he will contact him. She then notices the torn sleeve from Magoichi's kimono and offers to fix it. Magoichi notices the pattern on the sewing box. Meanwhile, Akane comes to Roman's room. She says that her father still doesn't allow him in the house and apologizes. She also offers him something to eat. She tries to feed him, but Roman turns away. Akane says that he doesn't have to be modest and that her mother always used to feed her while she was sick before she died, that her mother was really kind and she was always smiling. Roman then snaps, telling her to shut up. Terrified, Akane apologizes. Her father than comes in and asks what happened. While taking the food on the floor, she answers that it was nothing, except for her being clumsy. Seibei sees her crying and yells at Roman to get out. He then throws him in the pond, asking if his rotten brain has cooled down. Seibei also says that he makes a face like he hates everything and asks him why he doesn't leave if that's the case. He then says that it's because he got scared and couldn't do anything, that why he run to the Nagare town. He continues by saying that he wanted someone to save him. He tells Roman that he looks pathetic, that he is disgusting and that he knew that he doesn't have what it takes to succeed Jirokichi. Seibei then remembers a conversation with Jirokichi in which he says that Roman might become as great as the sun. Seibei then concludes that he was overestimating him. He then leaves and addresses Jirokichi, saying that Roman looks more like a dead star rather than the sun. While Koharu and Sakura are away searching for her brother, Mogaichi enters her house and takes a look at the sewing box. He recognizes it as being a Todo Takatora style trick box. He starts solving the puzzle of the box, finding a pair of chopsticks. He notices the crest on them. Meanwhile, Akane and her brothers are gathering herbs for food. The boys is surprised that she still wants to take care of Roman. One of them advices her to leave him alone since he is disgusting. Akane replies that she can't do that and remembers the day Seibei took her with him. On their way home, Akane falls into the river. The boys go to Roman and ask him for help. Roman replies that it's impossible, that he can't help anyone anymore. A man shouts that a flood is coming. The boys decide that they should do something for their sister by themselves. Before leaving, one of them tells Roman that if something happens to Akane, it's his fault. The old man evacuating the town tells Roman that he should leave as well, but before doing so, he notices the food Akane left for him. He then decides to go and save her. The boys beg him once again to save their sister. Roman tells them to stand back and starts climbing down the cliff while holding on a rope. When he reaches for Akane's hand, he remembers Okuni's words about letting go again. Roman starts shaking. Meanwhile, the river current becomes stronger. Roman also remembers that his father told him that he wants to bring smiles to everyone who's sad. Roman then reaches out for Akane once again, but it seems that the waves had swallowed them. The boys are depressed, but then Roman climbs up the cliff while holding Akane's hand. The boys are glad to see their sister safe. She then gives the flowers she has picked before falling to Roman. She exaplains that since he hasn't eaten everything since coming to their house, showing him some pretty flowers might cheer him up a little. Roman is moved by her kindness, asking himself what is he doing. He apologizes and asks how he can repay her. Akane asks for his name since it was the first time they had actually talked. Roman tells her his name. Akane comments saying that it is a lovely name. Roman thanks her while crying. One of the boys remarks that he is a crybaby for a grown-up, while the others start laughing. They are interrupted by Seibei's voice who was calling for Akane. The boys tell him that he is late. Surprised, Seibei asks what happened. After the incident, Roman spends time with the family normally. The next morning, he thanks them for everything and compliments Akane's food. She invites him to come visit again. Her father tells her to stop joking and tells Roman to never come again. He then starts smiling and Roman leaves, while the children say goodbye. Roman waves back to them. Seibei concludes that he is still nowhere near being like the sun. Mogaichi hands the chopsticks to the masked man. He is attacked with an arrow, but Mogaichi defends him. The masked man asks who did that and Kanade reveals herself while pointing another arrow towards them. Characters in Order of Appearance *Roman *Waitress *Seibei *Akane *Boys *Old man *Koharu *Suzuki Magoichi *Jirokichi (flashback) *Masked man *Kanade Banya